Shield High - Challenge time
by singinglola12
Summary: The Avengers get a new challenge, they get shipped off to different islands and Lyra ends up with the one person who loves the most. First fanfic please don't hate :) Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is my first fanfic and its about the avengers. Its basically the avengers but in high school with she-hulk as well who is Lyra. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Lyra POV**

I was walking down the long hallway of S.H.I.E.L.D High, making my way to lunch after coming from the Chemistry Lab. When a really loud announcement rang through the halls.

"Dear students, would the Avengers team please gather in room 237 in the south building, A.S.A.P! Thank you!"

I then dashed quickly to the south building, eyeing up some of the older and cuter guys as I ran by. I nearly tripped and got my purple shirt dirty but instead got a little mud on my skirt.

When I arrived in room 237 I saw my best friend Natasha sitting next to her boyfriend Clint holding hands, Steve as trying to fix Tony's helmet hair, Bruce was reading through some Chemistry books and I looked around to try and find Thor but he wasn't there. Then all of a sudden I felt arms wrap around my waist and a low whisper in my ear "Good morrow my beauty". A large smile crept across my face as I span around in the tight grasp of my lover. We shared a light kiss and a tight hug.

Nick Fury came storming into the class room ordering us all to sit down quickly and quietly. "I have a very important team challenge for you all. You are being shipped off on to islands in pairs when you have to help each other survive for 10 days. You are being shipped off first thing so I suggest that you go to bed now and get as much rest as possible, tomorrow will be an eventful day. Good night Avengers and good luck!" Nick then left the room in rush dropping some papers on the way.

"Well I guess I will see you guys later then, come on Steve!" Tony said while reaching his hand out for Steve. Steve nodded his head and quickly followed after Tony grasping his hand as he went.

The others left the class room and headed towards their rooms leaving me behind with Thor. "So I guess we won't see each other for 10 days. Could I walk you to your room at least?" He tilted his head. I nodded and off we went along the quiet corridors of the south building along to the Avenger dorm house. Natasha and I, being the only girls, had to have our rooms away from the boys to stop any naughty behaviour, which we find quite funny.

We laughed as we entered the house, until we got to me room where we shared a long and passionate kiss followed by a tight hug. I love him so much it's unreal. I opened my door and stepped inside to find a package sitting on my bed. I immediately tore it open to see I had a large backpack filled with things I needed to bring to the island with me, a water can, rope, first aid kit and some other things. Now I just need to search for something to wear. I found a note attached to the packaging saying just to wear what I wore today, so I gave up for the search for clothes.

After getting ready for bed I climbed into my warm large bed, it's the most comfiest thing I have ever laid on. I slowly fell asleep thinking about what was going to happen the next day, wondering who I would be pared with.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I haven't updated for two weeks, I just haven't had the time since I've had a couple GCSE exams to do. But anyway please review this story, it will make me want to keep writing, so yeah I'll keep writing now…. Also my best friend has helped me write this a little because she understands what I mean when I say something but others might not so she changes it.**

Lyra POV

I was rudely awoken this morning but a loud noise coming from the hall, I got out of my bed and grabbed one of Thor's large jumpers that was hanging off the back of the chair at my desk, I was only in my purple lace underwear after all. It was a red woollen jumper with the letter T sewn into the top left hand corner of it, and the bottom of the jumper just about covered my thighs, since he was a large God. When I got to the door and opened it I found Clint lying on the floor with several bags on top of him with Natasha and Tony leaning over him, Steve was on the floor next to him trying to help him up but the other two wouldn't stop laughing at the scene. Thor then burst out of his room wearing nothing but his very loose pyjama bottoms, his muscles were showing perfectly as he ran his fingers through his hair making it even messier than before.

"Guys, could you quit laughing and help move these bags off of me!" Clint whimpered. Of course Steve was already on the case, yet no one bothered to help him. I decided to move one the bags that was covering his right leg and in doing so I bent over right in the direction of Thor. When I straightened up I felt someone pulling the jumper down a bit and felt a warm breath whisper in my ear "It's a bit indecent walking around in your undergarments under the Seeing Eye, I suggest you come back to my room and borrow something to wear" My cheeks turned a bright red when hearing those words from my lovers lips. I turned around and held onto the masculine arms as we sneaked away from all the chaos in the hallway outside my room.

Thor's room was a couple of doors down from mine near the quieter part of the dorm, Thor opened his door with a turn of the handle, he indicated for me to go first like the gentleman he was. His room was lavish, as expected of a prince; he had royal red drapes on his bed and clothes scattered here and there (well what do you expect from a teenager).

I walk into the middle of the room and turn to look at Thor who was closing the door behind him, he then strode up to me and wrapped his arms around my small waist and leaned down as our lips crashed together. I grabbed on to his neck to try and get closer to him and he spun me around and pushed me back against the door. We broke the kiss because like everyone else we need air to breathe. I looked up at him and gave him a small seductive smile and I reached behind my back and locked the door, he grinned at this. He reconnected our lips and grabbed my thighs lifting me up to his height and wrapping my legs around his waist.

He started moving me across the room towards the bed and laid me down on it with my legs still around his waist. He was leaving little butterfly kisses along my jawline and I ran my fingers all over his chest feeling all his tight muscles clench at the touch. He moved his hands under his jumper I was wearing finding his way to my breasts and holding them tightly. I started to giggle a little, "enjoying this are you?" he said quietly in my ear, I replied with just a nod. He moved his hands lower and continued making out with me, and then of course someone just had to interrupt us and it just had to be Tony.

"I wonder where Lyra and Thor went, maybe in here" Tony shouted sarcastically knowing exactly where we were and trying to barge the door down. We hopped off the bed and Thor threw a pair of his PJ bottoms towards me, I put them on quickly and tied them around my hips as Thor wrapped his arms around me and gave me a kiss on my cheek.

I unlocked the door and slowly stepped out as if nothing had happened and Thor came walking out behind me. "So what were you two up to then?" Questioned Tony "Nothing" I told him with a childish tone. I left Thor and tony and skipped back to my room to get changed back into my clothes from yesterday, I completely forgot we had to go on a challenge today.

After getting dressed and putting a coat on I grabbed the bag I was given and walked into the hall way to find everyone was ready and waiting for Nick. He then came storming through the doors making an entrance, as always. "So are you all ready to be sent off on your challenges? Your task is in an envelope that is on the helicopters you will be traveling in. Ok so now for the pairings, Steve you are with Tony, Natasha you are with Clint and Thor you have Lyra… Well I guess that's all, so to the helicopters!" Nick shouted as he moved out the way pointing towards the door. We all picked up our bags and made our way out side, I dropped mine and went to pick it up but Thor already had and was carrying both of our bags and still somehow managed to put his arm around me. We boarded the helicopter and sat down next to eat other while we waited for the long flight to be over.

**Please review.**


End file.
